Crooked
by sunshinyday
Summary: Life is hard. Life is awkward. Life is- you know what? I don't know what life is. My name is Sakura Haruno, and for some reason, I always feel as if I'm doing everything wrong. Boys? Friends? Growing up? WTF?
1. Chapter 1

" Get up, you fat lard."

I groaned and swatted at the person who was hovering around my head. They deserved a serious beating for waking me up at such ungodly hours, let alone to call me what…a fat lard? _Really? _

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself face to face with a triumphant-looking Tenten, mouth full to the brim with apple as some drool dribbled victoriously down her chin.

I have the most graceful best friend.

She gently grabbed my arm, slowly dragging me off my bed until I slumped onto the floor with a loud thud. The sun was shining in through my window; blinding me and from the other side of the wall I could hear Naruto singing his heart out as a pan sizzled.

I don't know why they thought it was ok – or even normal – to let themselves into my house while I was sleeping, but I shrugged it off. I couldn't really actually do anything about it (and I sort of really loved it.)

I ran into my bathroom and tossed the oversized shirt over my head and into the pile of clothes that was slowly forming in the lefthand corner. I poked at it tentatively, pretty sure there was something living in there by now, but I couldn't be bothered to bend over and check.

I hopped into the shower and heard Naruto open the door and brush his teeth as I turned on the water. You know, like that's totally normal. Then again, oddly enough, it was.

" Hey honeybunch, I made you some wonderful breakfast this morning! I left it on the table for you. Also- you ran out of shampoo yesterday so I bought you some from home! Today's a big day, I want all the best from you! ".

I chuckled lightly to myself. My friends were such nerds. I mean, for Gods sakes, I was perfectly good at taking care of myself right?

" No, you're not. You're physically incompetent, your cooking sucks shit, and you always forget to go shopping."

I groaned, which made him laugh. He knew me so well. It was annoying, really. I hopped out of the shower and into the huge towel he was holding out for me.

"Danke schon!" I called out, running into my room where Tenten was eating. My breakfast.

" I hate you!" I groaned, watching as she slowly chewed my beloved pancakes. And eggs. And toast. And drank my orange juice.

She smiled cheekily and shrugged. "You don't have time, love, you're gonna be late! " She pointed to my alarm clock, emphasizing her point.

I only had about ten minutes before it was time to leave my apartment and go halfway across Kohona to take what would hopefully be my last exams before I could start medical school.

If I didn't fail.

I ran into my closet and threw on some skinnies, a plain white tanktop and a dark blue button up cardigan. I slipped on some ankle high plaid shoes and monumentally failed at putting on my makeup.

"It squiggles right there." Naruto pointed out, popping up behind me. My face fell.

"I noticed thanks."

He picked me up and put me on his feet, facing out. He rgabbed both my hands and started walking around, holding up my hands and making swooshing sounds.

" I am an angry little person" he said, imitating my voice.

"NARUTO LET GO OF ME!" I screamed back, trying to get down so I could leave on time.

" Tonight I will go paintballing with my lovely Naruto." He continued.

" Just put me down, okay?" I asked again, torn between laughter and anger.

" Just say _yersh_." He said, in a weird accent which made me crack up.

" Naruto, just-"

" _Yerssshh." _He repeated.

" Fine!" I exclaimed, and he let go of me with a satisfied look on his face.

I grabbed my bag and made my way towards the door. Tenten ran up to me and grabbed me into a hug.

"Make me proud, Sakura." She said and slid something into my pocket.

I kissed her on the cheek and grabbed an apple from the table before tossing open the door and running down the stairs. I made it into the street and fell into a casual jog.

Naruto opened my window and popped his head out, along with Tenten.

" Run, fattie, run!" They cheered on.

I stuck my tongue out at them and they laughed. I turned back towards the street and found myself face to face with an old couple who were staring at me incredibly disapprovingly.

I chuckled awkwardly and hid my face as I picked up the pace. I had enough time to make it a few minutes early, hopefully to make a better impression on my exam director this time.

Just as I was starting to run again, I heard some footsteps hurry up behind me. Paranoid, I went a little quicker. I looked from side to side. Oh, dear Lord.

Was today really the day?

I turned around and gagged: a middle-aged, stumpy homeless looking man with half a beard (yes, I did say half) and what seemed to be one long dreadlock was winking and me and trying to catch up with my steps.

I gulped.

I didn't have time for this.

I turned my jog into a full-on sprint. He did too. Joy.

I raced him down the street, avoiding his swatting hands as I swerved into my examination courtyard.

I reached the door and ran into the lobby, slamming it behind me. His arms were both stuck, and I spent an entire minute avoiding his hands and trying to keep him out. I was leaning against the door, back to it, pushing with all my might and grunting with the effort.

I'm pretty sure I cursed a few times as he grabbed my hair, but I finally got him out of my way.

Crazy homeless man…

I turned around and dusted myself off. At least I was on time, right? I turned around once more to make sure he hadn't climbed in through the window (which, honestly, at this point I wouldn't put past him) and sighed.

I took a step forwards and found myself buried into someone's chest.

Well isn't that awkward.

I moved out of the way and excused myself, blushing slightly.

"Sorry!" I gushed, side-stepping " I just…sorry."

I looked up to see who it was and froze.

Oh, no.


	2. Chapter 2

You know those moments where everything seems to stop? When you can't believe what's happening to you and it feels as if you were in some sort of movie, because _this, _it can't possibly be reality? That was one of those moments.

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me, and I couldn't even begin to try to think of something- of anything - that I would want to say to that boy. Not only was my mouth open, but even my brain was incapable of forming any coherent thoughts whatsoever.

I was brain-dead.

Because standing right in front of me, ladies and gentlemen, was Sasuke Uchiha. The one and only.

Now don't think I hadn't been aware of his reappearance in the city, because I had known all along. I had just been so head-deep into my studying that I had barely acknowledged anything going on around me -especially the return of a certain ex-teamate of mine. In all fairness, I hadn't really tried to make any time to go see him, then again why would I? It was pointless really, I would know just as much about him just from listening to what my neighbors said (and from what Ino told me) than actually going to see him myself.

The truth is though; I didn't want to see him. I was embarrassed about everything that had happened when we were younger, of how I had acted around him. I was angry that he had left Kohona, I was hurt that he had left _me. _I had nothing left to say to him, no excuses to make for him to try and convince myself to forgive him.

Besides, talking to him would be just plain awkward. I didn't need awkward.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably and stared at the plant to our left. I honestly didn't feel like looking at him right now. I didn't want to see how he had grown, how he had changed. I wanted to see him as the Sasuke I had known, forever, because seeing the new him would mean well… that there really _was _a new him.

I realized at that moment that as childish as it was, I wasn't ready to forgive.

"Excuse me." He said, side stepping me. His voice had gotten deeper, a lot deeper. It sounded like my fathers, before he left. There was a certain warmth to it, yet at the same time it was hollow and weak. I guess I can't really explain it. It was weird.

He continued walking past me and I sighed. Well, seems as though it had all been in my head after all. I had been naive to think he would have wanted to talk to me.

I kept on walking towards the double doors that led to the exam room, my legs slightly trembling but in an otherwise poised and dignified manner. Kinda. All of a sudden though, I felt someone grab my arm and spin me around. I lose my balance and made a complete circle on myself, my bag slightly dangling down my arm.

I looked up and sure enough- there he was.

" Sakura…is that you?".

I didn't answer. Of _course _it was me. Who else did he know had been cursed with pink hair? I tried to answer but I couldn't, this all felt too weird. I mean, he had left. After an embarrassing and childish expression of me "innermost" feelings, that is. I stared up into his eyes, his face, and took it all in. He had changed in so many ways, had really become the 17 year-old that was standing in front of me now- but at the same time he was still he boy I had known years ago. His hair had gotten slightly longer but still looked the same, his face had hardened and acquired an older-looking shape but still kept a sort of baby-like complexion. His eyes though- they hadn't changed one bit. They were still perfectly almond-shaped and dark, his long eyelashes framing them like curtains.

He had certainly grown taller, too, and towered over me in an impressive way. He seemed different. Calm.

" Ermm yeah." I answered slowly and he almost smiled.

" I didn't recognize you at first." He said peacefully. " But now I do."

Cool? I didn't know what to say to him. His relaxed and dignified demeanor kind of pissed me off. I mean, after he left things had been so hard. Naruto had been devastated, and the whole village was talking about what happened. I had people news reporters, _everyone _asking me questions. And then, my parents left.

I woke up one day, and they were gone.

A few weeks later, Naruto disappeared with Jiraya to train. I had truly been alone. Of course I had Tenten, but being abandoned by so many people had left me weak and incompetent. I had gotten over it though, and Naruto had come back. Everything was perfect.

And now here he was acting like it was all normal. Well it wasn't, ok? Ugh.

" I have an exam." I said, and with that I walked past him and into the amphitheater where my future would be determined. Honest to God, I was scared shitless. There were so many people in that room, and I knew that only a quarter of us would go on to practice medicine. I prayed that they would all fail ( meh, what else could I do?).

I grabbed a seat next to a black-haired girl who was gripping her table, nearly breaking it in half. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun , a few waves escaping here or there and falling into her eyes. She looked up at me and I saw the huge bags hanging under her bright blue spheres.

Holy crap.

A few women walked by handing out the papers, and the general buzz of voices died down when the head examinator walked onto the stage, a whistle in his hand.

" You may now begin." He said, and with that the whistle was blown.

***

I walked out dazed and confused. Honest to God, my brain felt fuzzy and seriously damaged. I had spent the first hour staring at my paper incredulously. The next half hour was spent procrastinating, staring at my head and drawing little triangles on my table. For some reason I can't explain, I just couldn't bring myself to write anything.

I was well aware of the neurotic girl next to me who had been writing non-stop since the exam started until they ripped the paper out of her clenched hands. It had taken me an entire two hours to actually get started. I then pretty much rushed through all the questions, and then spent another forty-five minutes staring at my essay questions, mouth half-open and motionless. When the women finally passed back around to pick up my paper, I handed it in to them; vanquished.

I had been in there for a total of six hours. Six _entire _hours. It was about seven in the afternoon, and the sun was still shining bright. I covered my eyes as I walked out- I felt like one of those mole people who lived underground and hadn't been light in years. I tied up my hair into a messy ponytail and flung my bag over my left shoulder.

Most of the people walking beside me were sobbing uncontrollably, there was nothing they could do now; no going back. All we could do was wait until the results came. I was feeling oddly serene about it all, and shoved out of the way awkwardly as huddled groups of people walked past me.

I was in the courtyard now, and I made my way down the path towards the gate. I was free. I followed the crowd's movement out until I was in the street, where suddenly someone jumped out from behind a sign and picked me up; squeezing me tight and swinging me around.

" There she is! Our little medic returns!" Naruto cheered, hugging my stomach. Tenten, who was standing next to him drinking from a juicebox, gave me the thumbs up and grinned. He put me down and I stabilized myself.

" Hey guys." I smiled, looking at their expectant faces. " It was…okay?"

"Okay? Hun, you did awesome. Come on, let's go get some food." I followed them down the street as they told me about their day. It pretty much consisted of them lounging around my apartment ( occasionally alternating with the park) and eating potato chips. My friends are _so _productive.

We stopped in front of a small, cozy ramen shop and Naruto immediately dragged me in. Of course. We sat down in the back and waited until the waiter came and picked up our order. It was getting progressively darker, and instead of turning on the lights they opted for a more tropical ambiance of candles. The music coming from the bar was soothing and I sunk into my chair, slowly sipping on my pineapple cocktail.

Suddenly, I felt arms grip my shoulders and start to give me a massage. I looked up and found myself face to face with a grinning Kiba. Behind him were Hinata and Neji, and they all questioned me on my exams and how things had gone. I told them as much as I could as they grabbed chairs and joined our table.

We must have stayed there for hours. It was great, just hanging out with my friends after a hard day, listening to music and sitting by the firelight. I felt cool, calm, and relaxed ( the massage definitely helped with that.) Apart from the constant snapping between Tenten and Neji – who couldn't stand each other – everything was going well. That is, until the doors burst open and in ran Lee, arms flailing and screaming on the top of his lungs.

" You guys! YOU GUYS!" He called, hopping down between us and sitting down on Neji's lap (oh, _this_ should be interesting.) " Guess who I saw today?"

" Who?" Hinata asked politely, and we all groaned. Lee's storied tended to drag on, going into every little detail of his awkward and abnormal life.

" Well, I was walking down to the supermarket- you know, to get some dried apricots, for Gai since he's been having serious bowel problems ever since he ate that-"

" Just get to the point will you?" Neji asked, already fuming.

" Right. I was in the supermarket, and right as I'm about to pay I look up and , low and behold, I'm standing right behind Sasuke!"

There was a silence at the table, a long one at that. Nobody knew what to say, by fear of saying the wrong thing and potentially hurting someone's feelings ( this was directed at Naruto and me I suppose).

" That's cool." I said, shrugging slightly. Must…break…awkward…silence…

" Yeah." Tenten said, taking another sip of her drink.

And so everyone relaxed, and everything continued as it had before.

Not for long, though.

****************************************************************

Hey !  
So…chapter two! ^^  
I know sometimes my sentences might come out weird, I'm not a natural-born English speaker so, you know…yeah lol.


	3. Chapter 3

" And a one, two, three, four, REFILL!".

Lee ran up and poured some more water into Tenten's mouth. She was currently sitting with her legs crossed, arms sticking out straight and balancing various items on her head. Neji was sitting in front of her, staring incredulously at her, and occasionally looking around with a half annoyed, half quizzical look on his face trying to understand why on earth he was witnessing this.

We were all walking through the park, and although it was night out we didn't really care. We were currently taking a break from walking, because Tenten felt she was obliged to prove to Neji her 'amazing' sense of balance. It had started off with a cup of green tea on the head, which had ended up falling and splattering all over his dark blue V-neck sweater and head.

And now, well, it was with. There was no winning with these two.

I stood there and watched them, amused, when all of a sudden two strong hands came to place themselves on my hips; and before I knew it I was up in the air while the person under me whistled.

That person was Kiba.

Naruto came up to take me out of his hands and put me on his shoulders. He then proceeded to dance and clap his hands. I wriggled and grasped but he was relentless. What on earth?

" Today was officially the last time you would stress us all out over your exam!"

There was a cheer, and my face fell. My friends are such idiots ( and that's an understatement.). I jumped out of his arms and landed on my feet, dusting myself off and quickly tying my hair up into a pony tail. At that same moment, Tenten got up, letting all the items that had been resting on the top of her bunned-up head fall to the floor.

" I'm tired. Can we go home now?" she asked, yawning loudly.

I nodded my head. It was about midnight, and although that wasn't very late I was absolutely _exhausted_. We said goodbye to each other and started going our own separate ways. I walked with Neji, who lived only down the street from me and Naruto who; although a moron, felt like it was necessary to walk me home all the time "just in case".

We waved goodbye to the others and turned to the left, down a little path near the pond. It was nice out and the warm spring air felt good. It was calm and relaxing, knowing it was all over. My exams, the studying, I had a few days of freedom now to spend with my friends before getting my results. There was absolutely nothing that could bring down my good mood.

Well, except for _him. _

But I wouldn't think of him. I wouldn't waste time feeling embarrassed, or even wondering how he was. I had moved on from that, and I determined to keep on moving, far away from him.

I heard a groan and turned to my right to see Neji wringing his hair, out of which little drops of green tea were falling. He looked so frustrated, with his eyebrows creased and a little pout on his mouth. He eventually abandoned, letting his long hair swing back to it's usual place and wiping his hands on his skinnies.

" Ugh, that girl is just SO…annoying, and incompetent. I can't stand it."

He kept on groaning and Naruto and I looked at each other, a little smile playing on our lips. It seems that everyone, excluding those two of course, knew that they were crazy about each other. We were all just waiting for the day they would realize it, too.

We kept on walking in silence. It wasn't one of those awkward, "what should I say right now" silences; it was one of those nice ones you know you could only have with your closest friends, moments when you don't feel the necessity of filling up the void.

We eventually made it onto Neji and I's street, and we all stopped in front of the door that led to my tiny apartment. I hugged Neji goodbye and he shook hands with Naruto, and we watched as he walked a few houses down and walked into his huge estate. Naruto grabbed me onto his shoulders and ran up the stairs at the speed of light, waiting until I found my keys and opened the door. We ran into my poor excuse for a living room and took off our shoes, then dragged ourselves into my room and slumped into my bed.

As weird as it sounds, it really wasn't. He was my best friend, and I absolutely loved having him there. Sure, he was a total idiot, but he was also the kindest person. Sleepovers with him were the _best_. Of course, in our tired state of mind we had forgotten that we were still fully clothed so, as hard as it was, we had to get back out of bed to brush our teeth and change into pyjamas. I took off my make up, and having perfected the "crackwhore" look a long time ago smudged it around my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

" You're a retard." He stated, and laughed.

We then climbed back under the covers for good, and facing each other I told him about my encounter today. It was weird, talking about Sasuke with him, but I really felt like I needed to tell him about it. He was that person that knew everything about me: the good, the bad, and the just plain weird.

He listened, and when I was done simple said " Hmm."

And that was it, it was enough for me, and I could go on living my life. We talked a little more, but it was really that half-mumbling talk when you just don't want to admit you're ready to go to bed yet can't make the honest effort necessary to speak coherently.

And then we fell asleep, and it was nice, and I dreamed of meaningless things- my mind was at peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Have you ever stood in front of your closet for ten entire minutes trying to choose between two shirts. Just standing there, wondering why it really matters, and what it could possibly change?

Well, I wish I had done that. I wish I had stood there and let my mind create delusional and impossible scenarios. At least it would have prepared me for what was going to happen. There I was, tired and uncaring, and I grabbed the first thing I laid my hands on- this just so happened to be a white tanktop with black straps and some lace at the bottom. It had a small hole in the back and, low and behold, a stain! But it didn't really matter, because I was hungry. And there just so happened to be no food for us at home.

My hair stayed messy and unkept, and stuck out of my head in funny places. I smoothed it down with my hands and put a small silver butterfly hairclip to keep parts of my bangs out of my face. I threw on the first shirt I found, some skinnes, slipped on my shoes and a dark blue sweater and was out of my house, keys in hand, before Naruto could wake up and realize I had gone missing.

I was walking down the street towards the local supermarket. It wasn't that far away, and I figure this would only take me a few minutes. It was around nine in the morning, too, so I didn't need to worry about anyone seeing me looking like this. I held my letter in my hand, the letter I had to deposit at the housing agency every month to pay for rent. God knows why they didn't let me mail it.

I ran to the supermarket and bought some bread, cereal, fruit, and cookies. I flew out of there and turned the street corner to where the agency was. I walked into the little office and found myself in a crowd. I waited for someone to come help me, and it was getting a little bit too hot for my liking. I took off my sweater and tied it around my waist. Who cared, right?

Wrong.

I felt a small yet strong arm grab me and pull me forwards in the crowd. I don't think I can put into words how confused I was at this point. I found myself face to face with an angry, stumpy little woman.

" What are you doing just standing around there? Can't you see we're loaded with costumers? Go make yourself useful!" she said, shoving me into an old man.

I didn't understand what was happening. Why was she yelling at me? It made so little sense, it was almost comical. But then, I saw another worker and everything became clearer: that tank top I was wearing? Looked suspiciously much like their work outfits. When I realized what had happened I got this huge smile on my face. How often does this happen to people?

I started walking back towards where she was when another girl who was barely older than I was and who was evidently having a hard time handling the numerous customers grabbed me and turned me around.

"Here, my colleague will be helping you to find an apartment to your liking." She said and ran off.

I looked up and found myself face to face with Sasuke. Of course. Who else?

There was an awkward pause. A long, awkward pause. I didn't know what to say. This was a strange, embarrassing situation and I didn't know how to explain why I was here or figure out a way to get out of this mess. If only I had paid more attention to what I wore this morning.

Woe is me.

At first I was stunned, and didn't know what to say. Upon quick reflection, I realized how absurd this was and burst out laughing. But when I saw the quizzical look on his face and his obvious incomprehension I tensed up again. I had momentarily forgotten well…everything.

"You work here?" he asked casually, frowning his eyebrows a bit.

" Erm, actually I don't. I just- … They confused me for one of the workers here because of my shirt. "

" Oh." Was all he answered.

" Yeah so, I can't help you, sorry." I said and turned around. His calm and peaceful demeanor was driving me mad. How could he act so casual? I mean _seriously, _come on.

I started to zigzag my way through towards the counter, where I handed my letter to the woman who was standing there doing nothing. I then proceeded to put my sweater back on so as not to get harassed or yelled at again, and made my way towards the door. Unfortunately, Sasuke was still there. And, apparently, he wasn't done talking to me.

I pretended I didn't see him coming towards me as I ambled down the street faster than I usually do. My palms were awkwardly sweaty and I wiped them on my pants. At the same time.

Wait…

Where was my bag?

I looked around and realized that somewhere along the way, I had lost my breakfast. I sighed and turned around, just to see Sasuke standing there in the middle of the empty alley holding it out to me.

" I think you forgot this." He said politely.

Oh, crap. I took a few tentative steps and extended my hair, grabbing it from him. Our hands touched, and I shivered. He was cold yet soft at the same time.

" Thanks." I said, letting it swing towards my legs.

" You're welcome." He answered, still untroubled. And that truly pissed me off. The fact that every time he was there I was angry and uncomfortable, and he just didn't seem to care one bit. It's like this was normal or natural to him. Well, it wasn't. It was weird.

I kept walking, a deep frown on my face, and I heard him jog to catch up with me. Great. Super. Just…fabulous. Exactly what I needed right now. He caught up with me disconcertingly fast, and just walked for a while. It was stupid, really. I wasn't going to play unknown stranger with him.

" I thought you were looking for an apartment." I said after a while.

" I am."

" Then why aren't you doing it."

" It can wait."

" Hmmpf."

" Sakura?"

" Yes?"

" Are you mad at me?"

Now this was too much. Dear God, was he **serious?** I turned to face him and opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I blinked a few times. My brain was overloading. Mad? I was FURIOUS. How could he have done that to us? To _me? _Did he realize how much it had hurt? Did he understand that he had abandoned us all?

He was beyond stupid.

"I-…I…YES! You fucking selfish, moronic turd! Of course I'm mad I- I can't believe you'd even ASK me that! You just- ugh you…GAH! I don't even know what to say to you." My hand was grasping the bag at an alarming rate, and my eyes were boring into his. I saw a flicker of something so through his eyes, and then he was back to normal. He stayed silent.

I turned around and kept on walking back home. That was…weird. Maybe I was supposed to understand. Maybe he expected me to be comprehensive of why he had left, or at least have grown up, matured, gotten over it. Well, I hadn't. I wasn't good enough to do that.

I didn't want to understand, and I didn't want to grow up.

He caught up with me again. No joke. I didn't understand why, but I wasn't about to waste my breath. His stay away had evidently rendered him incapable of forming normal thoughts, or at least just getting it when someone was eternally mad at them.

" I'm sorry you're mad at me." He said, as we neared my door. I didn't answer. He should have been sorry for a hundred things before being sorry I was mad at him.

" Do you never want to talk to me again?" he asked simply, and I glared at him.

" Since when do you care? Since when do you even…acknowledge me? God, just…no. I never want to talk to you again. You don't even understand how…_embarrassed _I am. You just- you don't care. So shut up and stop pretending. It's pathetic and it freaks me out."

I pulled out my keys and opened the door, aware that he was staring at me the whole time. I climbed into the hall and was about to close the door when I heard a gasp. Sasuke was still standing outside, staring at me. And at the top of the stairs, staring down at him?

Was Naruto.


End file.
